


my little sweet surrender

by lovestruc



Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Royalty, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: An encounter between Zuho and the magic thief plaguing his kingdom.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kang Chanhee | Chani
Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	my little sweet surrender

**Author's Note:**

> i tried something new with this!  
> I hope you enjoy this, i'd love to expand on this universe one day.

Zuho stared into the violet eyes of the omega staring back at him, a fiery glare shared between the two of them.

"Drop your weapon, omega."

"You wish." The omega snarled back, lunging toward Zuho, their swords colliding as Zuho blocked the sudden attack.

The hood of the omega's cloak fell back in the clash, revealing black hair striped with pink.

Zuho's eyes widened. How could a pink haired omega, the weakest type of omega, steal the magic of entire towns and defeat a whole fleet of armed guards?

In his moment of shock, the omega knocked Zuho's sword from his hands, pinning the prince against the wall he was once cornered against.

"How pretentious you are, to think that I'll surrender to you just because of your status." The omega purred teasingly, his blade pressing against Zuho's neck.

He backed away from Zuho, putting the prince's sword in his own sheath. 

"This won't be the last of me, Your Majesty."

And with that, he disappeared into thin air, a wisp of violet smoke left from where he was standing.

Zuho stared at the smoke as it slowly disappeared, the adrenaline from the encounter still running through his head.

He should have been humiliated to have been beaten by a pink haired omega when he was an alpha.

But Zuho wasn't humiliated.

He was enamored.


End file.
